iJealous
by Twisterfan9
Summary: Carly's dating a guy named James,Freddie's jealous,but Carly starts getting feelings for Freddie,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Carly P.O.V.

For the past week I've been dating a guy named, James. He's so hot, smart, and hot, I could just stare at him all day.

:: At School::

I was putting my math books in my locker while Sam kept on talking about steak. Freddie came and seemed tense. "You alright, Freddie?" I asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine..."He said. He was lying to me, I know it!

"Tell me the truth!" I demanded. The bell rang for next period. "I got to get to class" He said while walking away. Sam seemed curious of why I was so concerned of Freddie.

Freddie P.O.V.

I HATE JAMES! He is such a jerk to me, AND he's dating the girl I love since we first met, Carly.

So I was a little jealous, but c'mon give me a break. "You alright Freddie?" Carly asked concerned.

I didn't want her to know that I was jealous that she and James were dating.(Carly doesn't know Freddie likes her)"Yeah, I'm fine..."I lied.

Carly could see right through me, "Tell me the truth!" Carly demanded. The bell for next period rung. "I got to get to class" I said. I started to walk away. I wanted to turn around and kiss Carly so badly, I needed to control myself.

Carly P.O.V.

When school ended I started walking home with James, Sam, and Freddie. Sam got a ride from a guy who fixes cars, so now it was just me, Freddie, and James. We finally got to my house, "See you tomorrow!" James said. James kissed me, I kissed back. I heard a low growl in the background, it was Freddie. James winked at me before he left, I turned to Freddie who looked very uncomfortable.

"You ok?" I questioned. "I'm fine" He said in a low voice.

"C'mon, you can tell me" I said."*Sighs*It's just that we haven't been hanging out for a while, you know just the two of us" He said. "Well tomorrow, we can hang out, just the two of us" I said.

Freddie smiled at me then said, "You're a great friend" I don't know why, but when he smiled at me I felt tingly inside. I hugged Freddie then said," See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

Today was Carly and Freddie's day to hangout for themselves. Carly threw on a random outfit then headed out, and knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie opened the door and smiled.

Freddie: You look pretty

Carly: Thanks! You look...normal as usual

Freddie: So where do you want to go first?

Carly: To the Groovy Smoothie!

Freddie: Cool!

Carly and Freddie headed to the Groovy Smoothie, but it was closed, It started to rain.

Carly: Ah man!

Freddie gives Carly his Jacket, "We don't want you getting your hair all wet now do we?" Freddie said,

Carly giggled. "Thanks, but what about you?" Carly asked. "I'll be fine!" Freddie said.

They headed towards to a nearby shoe store. Carly saw these jeweled diamond boots, there was only one in the world and it was right in front of Carly. "I love these boots! How much do they cost?" Carly asked the employee."1200 dollars!" he replied.

Carly's face saddened, knowing that she could not afford the one of a kind boots that she wanted.

Freddie saw this and smiled, "Here!" Freddie said, giving the employee the $ made Carly shocked yet happier than ever. "Here you go!" the employee said giving Freddie the boots inside a bag.

"Where did you get that much money!?"Carly questioned. "I know people "He smirked, "These are for you!" He finished. Carly gave Freddie a wide smile and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She said.

Freddie hugged Carly back.

When the rain stopped, Carly and Freddie headed for the coffee shop across the street. Carly and Freddie ordered a cappuccino and chatted for a bit. Carly's phone vibrated, she got a text from James saying:

Hey Babe, meet me at the park!

Carly P.O.V.

I read the text that my boyfriend sent me. I didn't know what to do, today was the day that I was supposed to hang out with Freddie. I looked up at Freddie, He looked like he was having a great time. I texted James saying:

Srry,i'm busy!

Freddie looked at me confused, "What?" I asked him.

"Who are you texting?" Freddie asked. "Sam" I lied.

I got another text from James, but I couldn't read it since Freddie snatched my phone away. "Hey, give it back!" I demanded.

He just read the text from James. He looked mad, he started pressing buttons then gave me my phone back.

Freddie P.O.V.

Today was going great so far, until Carly started texting someone. "What?" She asked. "Who are you texting?" I asked in curiosity. "Sam" She lied. Her phone started to vibrate again. I snatched her phone to see who the text was from and what did it say.

It was from James, it read:

Forget about what you're doing and come to the park, don't you want to see me, or kiss me. maybe even more at ur house...;)

I was furious, but then I saw Carly looking at me, I quickly deleted the text and gave Carly her phone back." Did you delete my text?" Carly asked ticked off. I nodded my head yes. "Why?" She asked.

"It's better if you don't know..."I said.

After the coffee shop, "Can we go to the park?" Carly asked. "No...let's go to...the Seattle aquarium "I suggested. "Ok..."Carly said sadly. I didn't like seeing Carly like this, but I don't want her to be around James.

We went inside and saw all kinds of sea animals. It was fascinating, the best part was being right next to-Carly? She wasn't besides me. "Carly?" I asked, "Where are you?" I asked again.

"I'm right here!" She said.

She was looking at the dolphins, she smiled at them. Her smile was simply beautiful, She noticed me looking at her, I turned away and blushed.

Normal P.O.V.

When the sun was setting, Carly and Freddie were going home. "Thanks, I had a great time!" Freddie said. "Me too!" Carly said. They smiled at each other, then Carly had a feeling that she never felt around Freddie, she felt butterfly's in her tummy, she was nervous, she felt like kissing Freddie, she had a crush on Freddie.

Freddie was turning around to his door, "Wait!" Carly said. "Yeah?" Freddie asked. "Thanks again for the boots" Carly said. "No problem" Freddie replied. Carly started to slowly walk toward Freddie, Freddie stood still. Carly slowly leaned forward, Freddie did the same.

Freddie's heart beaded faster and faster. Spencer opened the door and scared Carly, not noticing that Freddie and Carly were about to have their first kiss. Carly jumped into Freddie's arms.

Carly nervously stepped away. They gave each other one last smile before heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Freddie P.O.V

I was walking to my 3rd period class when I saw Carly come out of the janitor's closet with James.I clenched my teeth, what were they doing in there!? If he layed a finger on her! Carly bumped into me,"Oh! Hey,I didn't see you there"she said."I saw you and James come out of the closet"I told. Carly was silent for a moment until she replied,"Its not what it looks like."The second bell rang for a 1 minute warning, "I gotta go"she she could walk away from me I grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the 's cheeks turned bright pink,"W...wha...what are you doing? "She stammered. "Look I know this isn't any of my business, but I worry about you, Carly, I don't want to see you get hurt"I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly P.O.V **

**I was getting some tacos out of my locker that Sam left yesterday since her locker was too cramped up with shut my locker door, I turned around to see James."Hey what's up?"I questioned. In response, James pulled me into the Janitors closet,"I waited 3 hours for you in the park and you didn't show up, so why's that?"He questioned. "I told you I was busy..."I replied."With what?"He asked."Hanging out with my friend"I told closed him eyes and sighed, "Alright, but we are going to hang out today"he said."Okay..."I agreed. He kissed my cheek then we walked out of the closet, that's when I bumped into Freddie. **


	5. Chapter 5

Carly P.O.V.

When I got home Spencer was making a waffle sculpture, "Hey can you pass me that hammer?"Spencer response I flopped on the couch and screamed in the pillow."If you didn't want to get it you could have just said so"Spencer walked towards me,"What's the matter?"He questioned."James wants to hang out with me, but I promised Freddie I would hang out with him more, but I need to pay back James for ditching him at the park even though I didn't really ditch him cause I told him I was hanging out with Freddie, so, what should I do?"I told."Uhh...calm down?"He suggested."NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!"I Yelled. Sam barged in the room breathing heavily, her face red, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room.

Sam P.O.V.

I was on my way to Carly's when I saw Freddie sitting outside his front door."What's up with you?"I gave no response, "Hey I asked you something so I expect an answer!"I said to him."Carly needs someone better than that stupid James"He replied."Someone who likes her for her not her body." I was surprised, "Is James trying to pressure Carly into doing stuff with him?"I questioned. "Maybe, all I know is , is that yesterday he sent a text to her about doing something at her place, but I deleted the text before she saw anything"he answered."We gotta tell Carly!"I told."She won't believe us!"He said.I got so mad my face got red and I started breathing heavily, I went inside and pulled Carly to her room.


End file.
